Traum und Wirklichkeit
Traum und Wirklichkeit '''ist die 13. Episode der ersten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 9.01.2006 in den USA und am 25.10.2008 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Es ist immer noch die Hochzeit von Claudia und Stuart. Ted, der allein kommen musste, trifft auf eine Frau, die sich später als Victoria vorstellt. Da sich Ted und Victoria darüber einig sind, dass Bekanntschaften, die auf Hochzeiten gemacht werden, nicht zu Beziehungen führen können, beschließen sie, einen tollen Abend zu haben und sich hinterher nie wiederzusehen. Sie beschließen sogar, dass sie sich nicht mal ihre wirklichen Namen sagen und tauschen auch keine Nummern aus. Ted bereut das später und ruft bei Claudia an, um herauszufinden wer Victoria ist. Gleichzeitig möchte Marshall von ihr wissen, woher der Kuchen bei der Hochzeit kam, da dieser so gut gewesen ist. Claudia erklärt, dass es keinen Gast namens Victoria gab. Robin erklärt schließlich, dass die Victoria an dem Abend gesehen hat und von ihr erfahren hat, dass sie die Torte gebacken hat. Als Ted sich dann an Victorias falschen Namen zu Beginn erinnert, weiß er auch welche Bäckerei gemeint ist. Als Ted bei der Bäckerei ankommt, fallen sie sich in die Arme und küssen sich. '''Ausführlicher Inhalt Auf der Hochzeit seiner Freunde Claudia und Stuart trifft Ted, dessen Date mit Robin kurzfristig abgesagt wurde, eine hübsche Frau. Am nächsten Morgen erzählt er Marshall und Lily von ihrem gemeinsamen Abend: Ted nähert sich der Frau an, die ihn warnt, dass sie niemals mit jemanden auf einer Hochzeit zusammen kommen würde, aufgrund der unrealistisch romantischen Atmosphäre. Ted kann sie zu einem Kompromiss überreden: Sie werden den ganzen Abend zusammen verbringen und sich danach nie wieder zu sehen. Außerdem benutzen sie falschen Namen. Die Frau sagt, sie heiße "Buttercup", während Ted sagt, er sei Lando Calrissian. Allerdings wird sein Name zu Nichte gemacht, als Barney ihn mit 'Ted' anspricht. Danach stellt sich die Frau als 'Victoria' vor. Lily und Marshall unterbrechen seine Geschichte und sagen, dass sie diese Idee für blöd halten, jedoch sagt Ted, dass die Nacht perfekt war, da sie sich nie wieder sehen werden. Ted fährt mit der Geschichte fort. Er hatte am Abend zuvor eine Flasche Champagner gestohlen, während sie den Brautstrauß mitnahm und die Beiden im Salon des Hotels verschwanden. Nachdem Victoria zu Teds Begleitung tanzt, setzt sie sich zu ihm auf den Klavierstuhl und die beiden küssen sich fast. Victoria beschließt, dass es besser wäre sich nicht zu küssen, da dies möglicherweise den Abend ruinieren würde. Also beschließen sie sich fast zu küssen, da dies, laut Victoria, wie ein Trommelwirbel wäre. thumb|left|352px Marshall unterbricht die Geschichte wieder und Lily sagt Ted, dass sich Victoria toll anhört und Ted ein Idiot wäre, sie nicht wiederzusehen. Ted bemerkt, dass er sie ebenfalls wiedersehen will und ruft Claudia an, um sie zu fragen wie Victoria mit Nachnamen heißt. Jedoch sagt Claudia ihm, dass nicht ein einziger Hochzeitsgast so gehießen hätte. Da Victoria am Tisch der Brautjungfern saß, kann Ted Barney dazu überreden, die Brautjungfer wieder anzurufen, die er am vergangenen Abend abgeschleppt hatte. Diese sagt aber, dass sie Victoria nicht kennt und Ted gibt auf, zu versuchen sie zu finden. Robin besucht Lily in ihrem Apartment und erzählt ihr, dass sie nun der neue Co-Moderator von Metro News One ist. Danach erzählt Lily ihr die Geschichte von Ted und Victoria. Robin sagt, dass sie weiß, wer Victoria ist. Als Robin nämlich mit den Nachrichten fertig war, ging sie nun doch zur Hochzeit. Dort sah sie Ted und Victoria, wie sie sich beinahe küssten. Daraufhin schloss sich Robin in einer Toilette ein, um zu weinen. Plötzlich stand dann Victoria vor ihrer Kabinentür und fragte, ob sie ihr helfen könnte und sagte ihr, dass sie den Kuchen für die Hochzeit gemacht hatte. Robin sagt daraufhin, dass sie nicht weiß, wieso sie geweint hatte, jedoch meint Lily, dass Robin in Ted verliebt sei. Robin plant, Ted zu verraten, wer Victoria ist, damit er glücklich werden könne, während Lily vorschlägt, Ted zu sagen, dass sie in ihn verliebt ist, damit sie beide glücklich werden können.thumb|400px Im MacLarens's sitzen derweil Ted, Marshall und Barney an ihrem Stammplatz, als Robin und Lily dort antreffen. Robin nimmt Ted beiseite und fragt ihn, ob sie ihn persönlich sprechen könne. In dem Moment klingelt Teds Handy. Es ist Claudia, die sich bei Ted entschuldigt, weil sie ihn zuvor so rüde abgewiesen hatte. Auf Marshalls Anweisung hin fragt Ted Claudia, wo sie ihren Kuchen gekauft hatten, worauf hin Claudia antwortet, er sei aus einer kleinen Bäckerei namens Buttercup. In Erinnerung, dass Victoria ihm als falschen Namen Buttercup ''gesagt hatte, will Ted zu der Bäckerei fahren. Als Lily ihn versucht aufzuhalten und dafür Robins Unterstützung sucht, sagt diese Ted nur, dass er sich Victoria schnappen soll. Ted nimmt schließlich ein Taxi zur Bäckerei und als er eintritt und Victoria ihn in der Tür stehen sieht, sagt sie "Gott sei Dank!" und die beiden küssen sich. Info *Am Anfang, als Bilder von Hochzeitspaaren gezeigt werden, ist ein ein Bild von Craig Thomas und seiner Frau bei ihrer Hochzeit dabei. Musik *Scott Joplin - "Entertainer" *Michael Bublé - "You Don't Know Me" *Pavement - "Spit on a Stranger" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Marshall glaubt kurzzeitig, Victoria sei ein Geist. Dass er an Monster glaubt, ist bekannt. *Claudia hatte sich einen ''Wodka Cranberry bestellt. In der Folge Hochzeitsgast plus eins sagt sie, dies sei ihr Lieblingsgetränk. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden